Antoreas
Antoreas is a Brute Wyvern appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Blizzard|weaknesses = Fire|creator = TheBrilliantLance|ailments = Iceblight Windblight|image = }} Physiology Antoreas is a large, bipedal monster typical of the Brute Wyvern class. It is notable for its long legs, which end in four-taloned feet, and its whiplike tail. Antoreas is covered in silvery scales with lavender accents, and it notably has less armor plating than most Brute Wyverns, although it does have small ridges of armored hide that rin along its back and legs. Its head is wedge-shaped with small hatchet-like crests and features a mouth full of sharp teeth. Environmental Information Placement In Food Chain Antoreas occupies an intermediate role in the food chain, as it preys on weaker monsters and, in turn, serves as prey for stronger monsters like Elder Dragons. It is also known to scavenge kills from other monsters. Behavior Toward Other Monsters Antoreas is vicious towards monsters it believes it can kill, and it commonly instigates Turf Wars over food or territory. When faced with larger threats, it becomes submissive and cowardly. Tracks * Footprints * Scales * Carcass Specific Locale Behaviors Antoreas will use its acrobatic prowess to run and jump up the trees and rocks of the Alpine Peaks. This can be used as a traversal mechanism or as a way to launch an attack. Special Behaviors Antoreas does not have any special behaviors. Abilities Antoreas can use its powerful legs to leap great distances and run at high speeds. When in close range, it can launch powerful kicks, leaving deep wounds on anything it strikes. Creatures toppled by its kicks are then bitten by its sharp teeth or skewered on the tip of its pointed tail. It can also attack from a distance by shooting projectiles of freezing wind from its jaws. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Purple accents glow, eyes glow purple, and wind blows from mouth. * Tired State: Purple accents fade to gray and drool falls from mouth. Mounts Antoreas can be mounted on its head, back, and tail. When mounted, it will attack as normal, but will occasionally slam its head, body, or tail into a tree or a rock to knock the hunter off it. Breakable Parts / Damage Effectiveness * Head (x1) * Arms (x1) * Right Leg (x1) * Left Leg (x1) * Tail (Severable) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ cutting, ★★★ impact, ★★ shot * Body = ★★ cutting, ★ impact, ★ shot * Arms = ★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★ shot * Legs = ★★ cutting, ★ impact, ★★★ shot * Tail = ★★★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★★ shot Element Effectiveness * Fire = ★★★ * Water = ★ * Thunder = ★★ * Ice = ✖ * Dragon = ★ * Earth = ★★ * Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness * Poison = ★★ * Sleep = ★ * Paralysis = ★★★ * Blast = ★★ * Stun = ★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items * Wyvern Tear, Antoreas Scale (Low Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Antoreas Scale+ (High Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Antoreas Shard (G-Rank) Slinger Ammo Antoreas can drop Piercing Pods when sufficiently damaged. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Superfamily: Boreasauridae * Family: Antoreas Habitat Antoreas hunts in the colder, northern areas of the Lost Continent, such as the Frozen Cliffs and the Alpine Peaks. Ecological Niche Antoreas occupies an intermediate role in the ecosystem, preying upon weaker monsters but unable to directly compete with apex predators. It is instrumental in culling the numbers of other middle-tier monsters such as Blangonga, Bulldrome, and Giadrome, all of which it takes as prey. In turn, it serves as a prey item for monsters such as Tigrex and Kushala Daora. Biological Adaptations With its sharply hooked talons, blade-like jaws, keen senses, and high speed, Antoreas is well suited to the life of an ambush predator. Its strong legs and claws allow it to climb difficult peaks with minimal effort, giving it an advantage against prey who might seek refuge in the mountains. Furthermore, Antoreas has a set of well-developed lungs that not only take in large amounts of cold air, but heat it within the body. The unheated air is then expelled from its throat with great force. Behavior Wily and secretive, Antoreas prefers to keep to itself. While an Antoreas on the hunt is vicious and cunning, it is otherwise surprisingly non-aggressive for a Brute Wyvern. It spends most of its time sleeping when not hunting, using its silvery white scales to blend in with the snow. Antoreas is not a social monster, and aside from mothers with young, it is almost always seen alone. Description